Resonans
by OdoTheHero
Summary: OVERSETTELSE. År seks og Harry trenger å bli reddet av Humlesnurr og Slur. Den resulterende forståelsen mellom Harry og Slur er skjebnesvanger for å ødelegge Voldemort og leder til et tilbud om adopsjon. Dekker år sju og svartspanertrening.
1. År seks, Påske

Dette er enda en historie jeg holder på med å oversette.. Det kommer nok til å ta litt lenger tid med denne enn med 'fønikstårer', men det er fordi kapitlene er mye lengre, og den er litt vanskeligere å oversette..  
Skal prøve å legge ut en til snart.. Den heter 'Kjærlighet og Ærlighet'... nåja..  
Fraskrivelse: Denne historien tilhører GreenGecko, ikke meg. Karakterene tilhører JKR.. Jeg eier ingenting her..  
Kos dere..

* * *

Tittel: Resonans

Forfatter: Salamander/GreenGecko (AKA Marie Williams)

Forfatterens notater:

Da jeg kom over sitatet nedenfor i JKRs bok 4 om sannsynligheten for at Slur skulle adoptere Harry, tenkte jeg først på å adressere dette emnet komisk, men det virket for enkelt, og kort, åpent. Dette er et seriøst forsøk på å gjøre dette realistisk. Selv om dette er seriøst, er det ment å være morsomt. Forhåpentligvis, selv om plottet virker umulig, vil du finne de resulterende situasjonene morsomme nok til å gjøre opp for det. Det har vært alt for morsomt å skrive.

Ingen utfordringer blir svart her, bortsett fra de ikke planlagte fra frøkenen selv.

Denne historien tar ikke med bok 6: Halvblodsprinsen i beregningen siden den var skrevet etter bok 5.

Kapittel 1 - År seks, Påske

"Professorene McSnurp og Bister holdt dem i arbeid til siste sekund av timene sine, og Slur var ikke mer troende til å la dem spille spill i timen enn til å adoptere Harry."

Harry Potter og Ildbegeret.

"Her, Harry" sa Hermine mens hun gav ham tilbake eliksiressayet hans. "Bare to ting som kunne fikses. Jeg tror ikke villsvinstenner er riktig i den andre delen, eller honningdugg riktig i den siste delen."

Harry skulte på pergamentet. "Takk," sa han og tok ut lærebøkene sine. Han ville virkelig bli ferdig med det. Fristelsen til å bestemme det gjorde ham ikke krigersk, men tanken på å gi Slur gleden av å rette ham feil flere ganger enn han ville få hvis Harry fikset essayet sitt. Han sukket og knipset til det relevante kapittelet. Sjette års eliksirer var mer interessant enn de tidligere årene, men mye vanskeligere.

"Mer te?" spurte Ronny ham.

Uten å se opp holdt Harry ut koppen sin. "Takk."

"Du skulle ha gjort som meg og ikke tatt noe vanskelig dette året," poengterte han, ikke for første gang.

"Andretermins eksamen vil være over snart nok og det vil bli litt lettere da, for en liten stund." Hermine sa dette mens hun pakket bøkene sine bort. Hun strakte seg, satte seg tilbake i stolen og så på ilden mens Ronny og Harry gjorde ferdig oppgaver.

-888-

"Gi essayene deres framover," sa Slur mens han skred inn i fangehullsklasserommet den neste morgenen. Han skulte olmt på studentene mens de adlød i stillhet. "I dag og resten av terminen kommer vi til å dekke lavbaserte eliksirer. Disse er unike fordi lavet vil assistere oss i synteseringen av nøkkelingrediensene av eliksiren. Det er også tidkrevende siden lavet er sensitivt til eutrofikasjon, så prosessen er veldig vanskelig å framskynde."

Han skrittet en gang i fronten av klasserommet. "Hvem kan fortelle meg de tre hovedtypene brukt i eliksirlaging?" Hermine rakte opp hånden sin sammen med en av ravnkloingene. "Hr. Potter?" spurte læreren luftig selv om Harrys hender var hard presset sammen på bordplaten.

Harry kremtet for å vinne tid, gravde i minnene sine av lesingene, og sa, "Usni, lungvert og parimeforsia … asie …"

"Hm, nærme hr. Potter, men ikke korrekt," spottet læreren.

Harry masserte nakken sin mens Tommy lente seg over og hvisket, "Det ville ha vært bra nok for et smygardsvar."

"Fem poeng fra Griffing, hr. Ding, for å snakke uten å ha ordet," kommenterte Slur og veivet tryllestaven sin mot tavla slik at dagens eliksirinstruksjoner kom til syne. Han glante olmt på Harry og Tommy et langt øyeblikk, utfordret dem til å klage. Harry puttet hodet sitt ned og kopierte eliksiren inn i notatene sine med et morskt blikk.

"Hmpf," mumlet Slur, som om han syntes at det var patetisk at de gav seg.

"Fire terminer til," messet Harry hviskende. "Eller kanskje Voldemort finner ut at han er en spion før da."

"Harry!" hvisket Hermine skarpt, tuktet ham.

-888-

"Du kommer til oss i påskeferien, ikke sant Harry?" spurte Ronny ham mens de gikk tilbake til griffingtårnet på slutten av dagen. "Jeg ser virkelig fram til å få en pause."

"Jeg tror ikke Humlesnurr kommer til å la meg," sa Harry fylt med vemmelse mens han så på hans godt brukte buksene på enden av kappen sin mens han gikk. "Jeg tror mine valg er her eller Dumlingene. Det er ikke et vanskelig valg, tro meg."

"Vil du at jeg skal bli?" foreslo Ronny da de kom til trappene.

"Du burde dra og besøke moren og faren din. Jeg er sikker på at de har lyst til å se deg." sa Harry mens han trasket trett oppover.

"De har lyst til å se deg også." pekte Ronny ut.

"Få dem til å overbevise Humlesnurr at det er trygt da," sa Harry med lite håp.

"Hva om jeg ble to dager ekstra og så dro hjem? Der går et annet tog fra Galtvang på søndag."

"Jeg hadde likt det, Ronny. Vi tilbringer hele dagen sammen hver dag, men det er bare jobbing, ser det ut som." sa Harry.

"Jeg ugler folka mine og forteller dem," sa Ronny ivrig.

"Jeg skulle gjerne ha vært med dere gutter," skjøt Hermine inn, "men foreldrene mine forventer meg til middag på søndag med besteforeldrene mine; jeg ville ikke rukket hjem i tide."

"Jeg setter pris på tanken, Hermine," sa Harry. "Men vi blir ok. Vi kommer bare til å sitte rundt å gjøre ingenting… og nyte hvert minutt av det."

"Hvert minutt, trollmannssjakk," sa Ronny snedig. "Vi har ikke spilt på hele terminen."

"Et parti, kanskje, Ronny. Egoet mitt tåler ikke mer enn det."

"Åh, ditt ego, hr. Helt, vil ha det bare bra etter å ha tapt ti på rad," sa Ronny i et anfall av dårlig humør.

-888-

Påskeferien i borgen startet i all vesentlighet som forventet. "Skal vi gå ut på banen og kaste rundt en sluff?" spurte Ronny.

Harry satt bak i det tomme oppholdsrommet med føttene sine på et av de lave bordene. "Jeg ville ikke ha spesifisert det som 'ingenting'."

Ronny dro i armen hans. "Kom igjen, du. Du trenger litt sol--du er nesten like bleik som jeg er."

Sopelimer i hendene, gikk de ut på plenen. Uklare skygger beveget seg over det grønne gresset som danset i den kalde brisen. Nede på banen tok de oppbevaringsboksen for rumpeldunkballene ned fra hylla og fjernet sluffen før de pakket den bort igjen. Da de sparket fra og den kalde vinden bet seg fast i hendene til Harry, han ønsket at han hadde tatt på seg hansker.

"Kast den!" ropte Harry mens han fløy ut foran. Ronny adlød og snart dukket de inn og ut av hverandres flyveier mens de kastet sluffen fram og tilbake.

"Dårlig kast!" klagde Ronny da han ble tvunget til å hente sluffen fra plenen og sparka fra igjen. Han kastet den bak ryggen sin mer nøyaktig enn Harry hadde gjort.

"Kjekkas!" ropte Harry tilbake. Han tok en dovendyrkreng og kastet den tilbake.

"Se hvem som snakker!" flirte Ronny. Han tok et ekstra krafttak for å få tak i det kastet før han kastet den opp og slo den med sopelimehalen over til Harry.

"Ikke kongelig!" skjente Harry på ham, dukket lavt og bredt for å få tak i sluffen før den kunne styrte i bakken. "La meg prøve det." Med en mine av mye konsentrasjon, kastet Harry sluffen rett opp og snudde sopelimen en vei, så fort den andre. Han bare streifet den på den bakre svingen og sendte den inn mellom trærne. "Uff, jeg henter den," sa han.

Ronny lo mens Harry suste av sted og landet helt ved grensen av skogen. Han slapp sopelimen og gikk inn i mørket. Ronny fløy et par looper og trommelrullet før han fløy bort dit. "Trenger du hjelp for å finne den? Den kan være oppe i greinene, den er ikke veldig tung," ropte han. Han fløy lavt over tretoppene og så rundt på dem. "Harry?" spurte han et minutt senere siden han ikke hadde fått noe svar.

Ronny for til bakken ved siden av Harrys sopelime med en gang. "Harry!" ropte han høyt. Han begynte å løpe inn mellom trærne før han innså at på grunn av den lyse dagen, kunne han ikke se forbi buskaset i det hale tatt. "Harry!" ropte Ronny igjen. "Så hjelpe meg, hvis du tuller med meg kommer jeg til å drepe deg."

En bris som raslet gjennom løvet var alt som svarte ham. Ronny tok opp sopelimen sin, sparket hardt fra, og fløy rundt siden av borgen mot Gygrids hytte.

"Gygrid!" Ronny dundret på døra.

"Hva vil du?" spurte Gygrid mens han gikk rund fra gresskaråkeren ved siden av hytta.

"Harry gikk inn i skogen etter sluffen og han svarer meg ikke," sa Ronny bekymret og følte seg litt dum for det.

"Hva pokker gjorde'n det for?" sa Gygrid og åpnet døra. "Hogg!"

"Det var ikke langt inn, virkelig, bare forbi de første trærne eller noe," insisterte Ronny mens han jogget for å holde følge med Gygrid. "Jeg kommer til å drepe ham hvis han tuller rundt."

Da de kom til enden av skogen sa Ronny, "Der, hvor sopelimen hans er." Ronny følte seg lettet over at i det minste den fortsatt var der.

De gikk in i skogen på det punktet, Hogg ledet veien. Da øynene deres ble vant til mørket begynte de å sirkle. "Harry!" ropte Gygrid med sine dype brøl. Villsvinhunden sniffet rundt noen par trær så gravde han litt på et sted før han begynte å ..mewling.. ynkelig.

"Hva er det?" spurte Ronny og gikk nærmere Gygrid.

"Hogg?" spurte Gygrid. Hunden gravde mer intenst og sniffet igjen før han lot ut et nytt ul. "Sårru noe, Ronny?"

"Nei," sa Ronny fortvilet. "Harry landet og gikk inn. Jeg fløy rundt et par looper og kom over for å spørre om han trengte hjelp i tilfelle den satt fast i et tre. Han svarte ikke."

"Hogg?" gjentok Gygrid. Hunden kom over med sluffen i den store munnen. "Er dette det du så etter?" spurte han Ronny mens han tok den fra Hogg.

"Ja," sa Ronny, stemmen hans brøt sammen.

"Best vi kommer vårs opp til borgen. Kom igjen."

"Hvor er han?"

"Like bra du tok tida di med å komme over, trur jeg."

"Gygrid?" insisterte Ronny, ille berørt.

"Hva skjedde?" spurte Humlesnurr skarpt da Gygrid fortalte ham at Harry var savnet. Ronny fortalte historien igjen så godt han kunne, selv bølingen sin.

"Jeg beklager, sir. Jeg tenkte ikke…" Han rynket pannen ulykkelig.

"Gygrid, ta hr. Wiltersen opp til griffingtårnet og møt meg her." Mer tankefullt, sa han, "Jeg vil trenge å sende deg for å forhandle med kentaurene, tror jeg."

"Nei! Jeg vil hjelpe!" ropte Ronny.

"Jeg er redd ikke denne gangen, hr. Wiltersen," sa Humlesnurr avgjørende.

Med ansiktet snurpet sammen, trampet Ronny etter Gygrid

* * *

Vær så snill å fortell meg hva du synes.. (både om historien og oversettingen..)


	2. En Lang, Bitter Natt

Heihei.. Bare hvis dere ville vite det; men resonans betyr egentlig gjenlyd.. Jeg bestemte meg for å kalle den resonans fordi da begynner både denne og de to forsettelsene på re både på norsk og engelsk (Resonance Resonans, Resolution Resolusjon og Revolution Revolusjon eller noe sånt..)  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting.. blablablablabla...

* * *

Kapittel 2 : En Lang, Bitter Natt

Lyden av lette fottrinn krysset teppet av mose og nåler i den dypeste delen av den forbudte skogen. Trærne var så gamle her at vekten av nålene og løvet på bakken holdt småkrattet fra å vokse. Dagslys sivet gjennom i et velkomment grønt og brunt lys som flekket bakken lekent.

Severus Slur tok ikke inn noe av denne skjønnheten mens han gikk stille, med tryllestaven ute og klar. Humlesnurr fulgte etter bak ham, de lange skrittene deres nesten helt jevnbyrdige. De hadde gått en lang distanse og sett etter guten. Han begynte å tro at hvis de lette på den rette plassen, ville det være et slumptreff.

En kribling gikk over han, kjent men veldig malplassert. Instinktivt gav han motforbannelsen. Humlesnurr kom på siden av ham og så på han spørrende. "En dødseterbeskyttelsesformel," kommenterte Slur og ristet på hodet sitt en gang. "Jeg visste ikke at det var et sikkerhetsområde forhekset her."

"Det er en liten forlatt herregård foran," sa Humlesnurr. "Det kunne blitt et fint sikkerhetshus."

Stille, konstaterte Slur, "Det gjør det mer sannsynlig at vi er på rett plass."

"Gjerdesmettene er veldig presise på sin egen måte." sa Humlesnurr da de fortsatte å gå. "Det er bare veldig vanskelig å oversette instruksene til mennesketegn." En bris løftet den lage skjegget og håret hans da han stoppet og hørte etter en voldsom kvitring over dem. "De tror også at vi er på riktig spor, skjønt veldig treg med det."

"Ingen magi, Albus, i det hele tatt. Det vil bli oppdaget med en gang og vi vil ha alt for mye selskap." Humlesnurr pakket bort tryllestaven sin mens de gikk ned i en kløft.

"Jeg håper virkelig at hr. Potter er verdt disse vanskelighetene." hvisket Slur irritert.

"Han er, Severus, " skjente Humlesnurr i et seriøst tonefall.

Gåingen gikk sakte på den gjørmete dyrestien og det sene ettermiddagslyset trengte ikke gjennom på det dypeste. Navnløse ting pratet fra en hul trestubbe. Slur brakk av et tykt dødt ungtre for å bruke det som en stokk for å gå eller som et våpen, hvis det trengtes. Noe stort med lærlinger flakset gjennom de høyeste greinene på trærne da de kom til bunnen av kløften og fulgte etter bekken til et smalt punkt hvor store steiner lagde en sti. På den tiden de hadde nådd den andre avsatsen ved kløften hadde solen falmet og den kalde vinden presset kappene deres mot dem.

"Vi må virkelig finne ham før det blir mørkt," sa Humlesnurr. "Den eldste delen av skogen gir ly til mer enn dens del av nattedyr. De fleste av dem ganske sultne."

Slur rynket pannen og kommenterte ikke. Han hadde allerede delt sine meninger angående uansvarlige elever tidlig i søket.

Etter femten minutter til stoppet Albus. "Der," hvisket han og pekte på kanten av en svart kutte som lå i løvet, synlig rundt siden på et stort, skrått tre.

Harry hvilte hodet sitt mot det grove råtnende treet på siden av verandaen på noe som så ut til å være et tomt, halvkollapset hus. Det skjøre laget med kalkmaling flasset av og satte seg fast i kinnet hans. Den gjørmete kappen kjølte ham ned, men han hadde ikke styrken til å justere den så den ikke presset seg så tett rundt ham. Han lukket øynene sine. En fugl kvitret høyt på ei grein i nærheten og skremte ham.

Harry hadde følt seg verre, men ikke for like lang tid. Hele kroppen hans dirret og verket forferdelig og høyrearmen hans rykket til rett som det var av egen fri vilje. Hjernen hans, virket det som, prøvde å finne en måte å isolere ham fra smerten, men det var ikke vellykket lenge, og smerten snodde seg inn og ut og anstrengte ham. Kanskje hvis han ble kald nok ville han bli nummen, men akkurat nå var kulden mer angst. Han satte seg forsiktig lavere for å komme seg lenger bort fra vinden og prøvde å tenke på noe annet enn tåken av desperasjon, hyling og smerte som utgjorde de siste få timene.

"Død," bemerket Slur mens han krøket seg sammen ved siden av hoven, blå-fjeset Krabbe senior. Hendene hans var frosset i en posisjon som om han hadde strukket seg etter noe.

"Ikke et merke på hr. Gurgel." bemerket Humlesnurr da han så over den andre figuren. Han så ut til bare å ha kollapset på det stedet. Da han så Slur gå gjennom lommene til Krabbe, gjorde Humlesnurr det samme med Gurgel. "Hmpf," gryntet han. Da Slur snudde seg mot ham, holdt Humlesnurr opp staven til Harry.

Slur stirret på den i forferdelse også så han rundt dem skarpere. "Det er et godt tegn, antar jeg." kommenterte han tørt.

"Med mindre det var flere enn to av dem."

"Lite trolig. Disse to tilbrakte sjeldent tid rundt noen andre enn Malfang. Hvilken vei er det til herregårdshuset?"

Mens han pakket staven til Harry vekk med sin egen, sa Humlesnurr, "Denne veien," og skrittet av sted i den retningen.

Hver gang Harry begynte å sovne, ville en fugl mase i nærheten. Det begynte å få ham til å føle seg forfulgt. En liten fugl med svarte striper på vingene sine landet på tregelenderet i nærheten av ham og bikket hodet den ene veien, så den andre. Da hørte Harry det, fottrinn i krattet. Sløvete kjente han i lommene etter tryllestaven sin og skar grimaser av de tomme kuttene. En av torturistene hans hadde den sannsynligvis på dem. Han skulle ha sett, men han klarte ikke det på den tiden og nå var det en veldig lang kryping tilbake, og for seint uansett.

Fottrinnene stopper. Harry holdt pusten. Fuglen skvatret igjen og denne gangen, innså Harry med et rykk, den gav ham bort.

"Harry?" spurte en kjent stemme over vinden.

Lammet og lettet forbi nummenheten, lente Harry seg rundt trestolpen og svarte, "Professor Humlesnurr?"

De stormet over til ham. Humlesnurr krøket seg sammen ved siden av ham og sa, "Jeg er så veldig glad for å se deg, gutten min." Han børstet malingsflakene fra kinnet til Harry med sine aldersgrove hender. Mange sett lærete vinger flakset over dem og knakk greinene i deres vei. "Severus, se om du kan komme inn på dette stedet. Det er for seint til å gå tilbake i kveld."

"Jeg kan gå tilbake etter dystralene," foreslo Slur mens han trosset det svake tømmeret på verandaen.

Humlesnurr overveide det. "Jeg tror ikke at engang det er klokt. Og vi kan ikke signalisere, fordi for øyeblikket er det ingen å signalisere til. Harry, tror du at du klarer deg til morgenen?"

"Ja, sir," sa Harry og flyttet på seg for å stå opp. Humlesnurr hjalp ham og gikk med ham opp det ene tretrinnet. "Jeg kunne ikke få den opp," kommenterte Harry sløvt da Slur dyttet døren opp. Den knirket på de rustne hengslene.

"Det er fordi du ikke vet passordet, hr. potter," konstaterte han hånlig.

Harry gav ham et forvirret blikk av det. De gikk rundt den kollapsede trappen og inn i en stue. Harry snublet over sine egne bein da de gikk over en halvråtten hestekjerre som noen før dem hadde trukket opp foran grua. Humlesnurr anstrengte seg for å få tak i ham. "Severus, hjelp meg med ham."

Slur snudde seg fra å inspisere ildstedet for å hjelpe og sette Harry ned på gulvet. Harry trakk et ujevnt, smertefullt åndedrag da han lente seg bak mot den istykkerrevne polstringen fra de råtne møblene. "Potter?" spurte Slur.

"Vondt å røre meg," forklarte Harry med en grimase.

Slur sto og, etter å ha studert Harry for et øyeblikk, spankulerte forbi Humlesnurr. "Jeg er snart tilbake," sa han kvikt.

Humlesnurr krøket seg sammen på gruesteinen og sjekket flummen før han strakte seg etter skrapepinnen som satt ved siden av grua.

"Jeg beklager, sir," sa Harry utmattet.

Humlesnurr fortsatte med oppgaven sin, "Det er greit, Harry. Man ville ikke forventet at det var utrygt bare to hundre meter fra borgen. Hadde jeg tenkt det, da ville jeg ikke latt deg gå ut." Han stod og så i de gamle muggene oppstilt på kaminhyllen. "Der har vi det," sa han da han fant en flint- og en metallplate. Han plukket en dott av polstringen fra hestekjerren og fiket til den med skrapepinnen på gruesteinen. Med bare noen få forsøk, klarte han det. Når opptenningsveden også brente, snudde han seg mot Harry. "Noen ganger lønner det seg å være gammel."

Harry smilte svakt til rektoren sin gjennom de mange smertene sine.

Slur skrittet inn igjen. Harry så opp på ham mens han nærmet seg og oppdaget hvor mørkt det hadde blitt ute mens han stirret inn i flammene.

"Meget imponerende, Albus," sa Slur.

"Skal vi gå hjem?" spurte Harry. Den stadige dunkingen i kroppen hans skremte ham nå; det føltes som en skrekkelig advarsel.

"Harry," skjente Humlesnurr på ham.

Harry snudde hodet sitt bort og husket med et stikk av smerte at det ikke var meningen at han skulle tenke på borgen som hjemme, på grunn av faren for å ødelegge beskyttelsesformularene på huset til tanten hans.

Slur så nysgjerrig mellom dem før han sa, "Jeg vil hente mer å brenne. Hvis du kan finne noe rent vann å brygge disse i." Han plasserte noen biter bark og litt løv på kaminhyllen og gikk igjen.

Øynene til Harry lukket seg og denne gangen var det ingen fugl som forstyrret ham. Han døste, ubestemmelig klar over skygger som rørte seg foran ilden, over ilden som brølte høyere og så banket ned igjen mens den fortærte dens klare brensel, klinkingen av en tinnmugge over ildstedet. Noen lente seg over ham, rørte ham. "Nei," mumlet Harry. I det øyeblikket trodde han at den figuren var Gurgel som sa enda en ny Martyrio. Høyrearmen hans rykket til da han prøvde å flykte.

"Potter?" sufflerte Slur skarpt. Han krøket seg sammen ved siden av gutten og ristet armen hans lett og prøvde å vekke ham. Harry dyttet svakt mot ham og sa "Nei," igjen. Slur grep hånden hans for å avverge ham og kjente kjøligheten på den. Han knurret svakt.

"Hva er det?" spurte Humlesnurr mens han knelte ved siden av gruesteinen.

Slur kjente på pannen til Harry og sa, "Han har fått sjokk, tror jeg." Bevegende raskt nå, hektet Slur av kappen til Harry og dro den løs fra ham. "Ikke så rart, den er søkkvåt." Han riste på hodet sitt og slengte kappen over hestekjerra for å tørke. Harrys istykkerrevne skjorte brettet seg ut og viste et spraglete blåmerke på brystekassen hans. Han rørte den formelle hvite kraven og drog skjorten litt lenger. "Han trenger en heler, Albus," bemerket Slur i et irritert tonefall før han drog skjorten tilbake på plass. Han snudde seg avventende mot Humlesnurr.

"Hvor mye til vil vi ha fra formelen til å ha noen immiverende inn for å undersøke?" spurte den gamle trollmannen.

"Sekunder," svarte Slur.

Humlesnurr ristet det skjeggete hodet sitt svakt. "Vi trenger en betydningsfull avledningsmanøver da for å reise trygt. Minerva kan arrangere en, men hun er ventet tilbake på Galtvort om tre timer på det tidligste. Til da, må noe bli gjort for hr. Potter."

"Ingen oppvarmingsformler. Ingen oppvarmingseliksirer," mumlet Slur for seg selv. Mens han kastet et blikk bakover på den lave ilden som brente bak ham, holdt han opp hånden for å måle varmen og rynket pannen. Etter å ha tenkt et øyeblikk, knurret han svakt igjen. "Jeg vet du ikke liker meg, Potter …" sa han mens han senket seg ned mot puten og spredde ut den kaninforete kappen sin før han drog Harry over opp på den. Med et irritert sukk, trakk han Harry nærmere sin egen kropp og dekket ham med lodne overflaten. Heldigvis, Harry virket hinsides å bry seg for øyeblikket.

Humlesnurr kreket seg ed ved siden av dem og justerte kappen bedre over Harry. "Jeg har alltid beundret denne kappen din, Severus," sa han forsiktig, mens han så på Harrys bevisstløse trekk.

"Ingen magi," minnet Slur ham om bryskt. "Vi er ikke i en posisjon for en kamp."

Humlesnurr slapp taket i kanten av kappen og stod plutselig. "Det er vanskelig å motstå," sa han frustrert. Han skrittet bort til de mørke vinduene og så ut, hendene hektet bak ham.

Slur så ned på det uregjerlige håret fra hodet som hvilte mot brystkassen hans. Harrys høyre skulder rykket til for hva Slur talte som fjerde gang. Det indikerte mer skade, skade på de viljestyrte organismene. Han kunne tenke på tre eliksirer som kanskje kunne hjelpe og overveide dovent om han hadde alle ingrediensene på kontoret sitt. Han lurte på hva slags forbannelse som hadde forårsaket det.

"Potter?" sa Slur. Han satte seg litt rettere og forårsaket at Harry måtte snappe etter pusten. "Kan du høre meg?" spurte han. Humlesnurr gikk tilbake. "Jeg lurer på hvilke formler som ble brukt på ham," forklarte Slur.

Harry åpnet øynene sine. Pustingen hans hørtes for høy ut i hans egne ører. Noen ville noe.

"Potter? Hvilke formler ble brukt på deg?"

I ørska, tenkte Harry tilbake og prøvde å huske besvergelsene.

"Martyrio?" spurte Slur.

Harry nikket. "Krykkenblat," sa han uklart. "Flammenstreif," Å huske fikk ham til å krympe seg av minnet hans om hjelpesløshet, så han sluttet. Dunkingen spredte seg fra rykket hans nå; han flyttet på seg for å prøve å flykte fra den og fant seg selv holdt fast, omslått av Slurs kappe. Han lagde en lyd av smerte.

"Kanskje litt av eliksiren?" foreslo Humlesnurr.

"Eliksir er det ikke. Heller en slags te," erklærte Slur hest. "Og den trenger noen få minutter til for å bløte ut syren fra barken." Da armen til Harry rykket til igjen, sa han, "Potter, du er trygg for øyeblikket. Prøv å forhold deg rolig." Slur hørtes ut som om han prøvde på en hånlig bemerkning uten å klare det helt.

Harry fløt inn og ut av årvåkenhet de neste par minuttene. Kuldegysninger vekselvis men bølger av å føle seg drastisk overvarmet. Han forestilte seg at han var febersk og lå i kottet under trappen med hans tante Petunia klagende over vanskelighetene han skapte. Han drømte han lå på rumpeldunkbanen etter å ha falt fra sopelimen sin, iskaldt regn gjorde ham klissvåt, vennene hans ropte fra tribunene på de mørke figurene svevende truende utenfor de ytre forsvarsrekkene.

Slur skiftet Harry til en side og sendte et sting av smerte gjennom ham. Slurs stemme kuttet gjennom forvirringen øyeblikkelig. "Har du koppebiten?" Harry åpnet øyet i en sprekk og så i forvirring mens Humlesnurr brukte det vide ermet på kutten sin for å tørke av en bit porselen. Oransje lys flakket rundt den gamle trollmannen, et basseng av lys i det deprimerende mørket. Han stakk hånden inn i ilden, beskyttet av ermet, og drog ut et svartnet ølkrus og tømte noe fra det inn i den halve koppen. Slur tok den fra ham og tok det nærmere Harry.

"Her," mumlet han og drog Harry opp med en arm rundt ryggen hans. Slur stoppet for å blåse over den varme væsken, han holdt varsomt i de brukne kantene. Harry trakk inn et skarpt åndedrag mens denne scenen gav gjenklang med et dypt minne og trakk fram pinefull lengsel for en tapt forelder som en gang hadde gjort det samme. Beinkald fortvilelse vrengte hjertet hans mens koppen ble presset mot leppene hans og varm væske, smak av skogen, sildret inn i munnen hans. "Litt mer," mumlet Slur og lød veldig uslursk. Harry svelget krampeaktig og mer fulgte. Varmen fra den spredte seg gjennom brystet og magen. Kuldegysningene som grep ham forsvant i dens vake og levnet tilbake hull som et varmt desperantangrep.

Harry, for utslitt for å holde hodet oppe noe lengre lot det falle mot figuren ved siden av ham. Brystet hans føltes som om noen hadde puttet en bindeforbannelse rundt det. Vrengingene i hjertet hans gjorde at de andre smertene hans bleknet i sammenligning. Han trakk et skarpt åndedrag mot sammensnøringen, den slapp taket motstrebende. Forsiktig, trakk han et til.

"Severus…" sa Humlesnurr bekymret. "Den eliksiren…"

"Den skal ikke påvirke pustingen hans," mumlet Slur. Han tippet nakken til Harry bakover og strøk tommelen langs pusterøret hans. Harry kjempet mot grepet hans og vred seg for å begrave ansiktet sitt i kutten til Slur mens et annet hikst rammet ham. Slurs arm ble slapp da sannheten slo ham.

"Albus," sa Slur ujevnt, "kanskje du kunne…"

Humlesnurr drog hånden sin gjennom skjegget sitt. "Jeg ville hatt store vanskeligheter å motstå og bruke en formel på ham." Han skiftet til en sammenkrøpet stilling, bare litt nærmere. "Harry, alt er greit," messet han beroligende.

Ingenting var helt i orden for Harry. Han følte det som om rommet var fullt av desperantene, at han ville føle seg alene og trist for alltid. Varmen i magen hans ble en ubehagelig brann. Han fokuserte på det og svelget hardt mot det neste hikstet. Kutten mot kinnet hans var våt nå. Han løftet en merkelig tung hånd for å tørke øynene sine, Armen hans føltes som om den veide femti kilo. Han lot den falle.

En håndflate hvilte et øyeblikk på pannen hans. Gesten lettet litt av den smertefulle floken på innsiden. Med sorgen forlot også våkenheten ham. Harrys hode falt slapt mens søvnen tok ham.

Rykket i Harrys arm vekte ham. Kroppen hans var varm, anklene hans kalde og bunnen av føttene hans alt for varme. En ild brente lavt i nærheten. Hodet hans hvilte på noe som steg og sank rytmisk. Stiv, verkende og merkelig halvnummen, snudde Harry seg for å befri hånden sin, som var fanget under ham. Armer strammet seg rundt ham. Våknende _alt_ for fort nå, sorterte han gjennom et sammensurium av minner. Gurgel og Krabbe kom tilbake først og fikk armen hans til å spasme i fornyet panikk. Så husket han lærerne sine. Han løftet hodet sitt og myste inn i det rødfargede mørket.

"Han er våken, Albus." sa Slur fra en plass alt for nært. Harry stivnet av det og prøvde å sitte opp, men kunne ikke engang finne en brøkdel av den nødvendige styrken. "Hvordan føler du deg?" spurte Slur mens han løftet dem begge opp i en sittende stilling. Den skarpe smerten dette forårsaket fikk resten av minnene til å krasje tilbake. Han skalv av dem. "Hvor mye lenger, Albus?" spurte Slur.

Humlesnurr knelte ved gruesteinen og rørte ilden med ei kløyvd grein. "For mange ting skjer på en gang. Det er ikke mulig å organisere noe betydningsfullt på så kort varsel. Jeg selv skulle allerede vært et annet sted."

"Kanskje han vil drikke litt mer te," foreslo Slur.

Humlesnurr strakte seg etter ølkruset som nå satt ute av ilden. Harry var takknemlig for å se at den hadde fått kjølt seg ned, han ville ikke ha en repetisjon fra i sted. Tanken på det gjorde ham redd.

Slur tok koppen og, siden Harry hadde hendene sine ute, begynte å sette den i hånden hans. Dog Harrys hender skalv for mye. "La meg holde den," sa Slur. Etter at Harry var ferdig med den kalde væsken satte Slur koppen ned og til hånden hans. "Klem," sa han strengt. Harry adlød og oppdaget at trykket var svakt. "Den andre," sa Slur mens han grep Harrys andre hånd. Han sukket. "Hvilken formel brukte de som gjorde så mye skade på nervene dine?"

Harry ristet på hodet. Timene hans med Krabbe og Gurgel hadde smeltet sammen til en forvirrende masse. "Pulsata? Repostuna?" Gjettet Slur. Harry ristet på hodet igjen. "Hva skjedde med Krabbe?" spurte han da.

Harry rynket pannen og lot blikket falle. Hest, svarte han, "Jeg vet bare hvordan man gjør to formler uten en stav." Han nølte med det minnet.

"Og en bindeforbannelse er en av dem," sa Slur. Harry nikket. "Rundt nakken?" spurte Slur jevnt.

"Han brukte en brenneformel på meg, på beina mine." forklarte Harry, forpint av minnet. Krabbe hadde jobbet seg oppover, ertet ham. "Jeg ville bare ha ham til å stoppe."

"Jeg spurte deg ikke om rettferdiggjøring, på noen måte," kjeftet Slur. "Hva med Gurgel?"

Harrys glassaktige øyne stirret forbi grua. "Han så hva som skjedde med Krabbe og han… han begynte å formulere en Avada Kadavra," forklarte han i en tom stemme og stoppet.

"Er du helt immun, hr. Potter?" spurte Slur i vantro.

Harry ristet på hodet. "Jeg vet ikke," hvisket han. "Jeg lot ham ikke gjøre den ferdig." Han svelget og trakk ut det uvillige minnet. "Jeg så den formes," sa han sakte.

"Forbannelsen?" spurte Slur i overraskelse.

"Ved føttene hans. Det var en skive av grønt glødende på skogsgulvet. Jeg visste ikke hva jeg skulle gjøre." Harry lukket øynene da den rene desperasjonen fra det øyeblikket vasket gjennom ham, som om det skjedde i dette øyeblikket. "Jeg slo hendene mine ned på bakken ved føttene hans og ropte. Han eksploderte i det forferdelige grønne lyset. Og falt."

"Hva ropte du?" spurte Skur forsiktig.

Harry trakk på skuldrene, "'Nei' tror jeg, Det er alt jeg kan huske å rope."

Slur ristet på hodet og snudde seg mot Humlesnurr, som løfte øyenbrynene i overraskelse.

"Det er det nærmeste en motforbannelse jeg har hørt om," sa Humlesnurr.

"Overlat det til Potter," sa Slur irritert.

"Han har en urimelig mengde erfaring med den. Uheldigvis."

Harry så mellom dem og lente seg tilbake mot hestekjerra. Teppet hans begynte å gli av, så han pakket armene sine rundt seg for varme og skalv.

Slur hektet av kappen sin og skjøv den av før han tullet den rundt Harry alene. "Takk," mumlet Harry. Slur lente seg over og dekket føttene til Harry fullstendig til før han satt seg tilbake med armene i kryss.

"Så vi venter til morgenen?" forhørte Slur seg. "Det er fem timer av gårde." Humlesnurr svarte ikke.

Harry, glad for å være borte fra Slur, fant nå en nedside til det - han hadde ingen plass å hvile hodet sitt. Da det ble for tungt til å holde oppe, måtte han la haken sin falle mot brystet, noe som ikke var veldig behagelig.

Mens han strøk armene sine for å få varme, sa Slur, "Jeg tror du undervurderer guttens skader. Jo lenger forsinkelse, jo mer sannsynlig er det at de blir permanente."

Harry løftet hodet sitt da han hørte det og så fra den ene læreren til den andre. De enset ham ikke.

"Hva foreslår du, Severus?" spurte Humlesnurr.

"Jeg foreslår at jeg går etter dystralene. De ville ikke starte alarmene som en lime ville gjort."

"Det er en veldig lang gåtur tilbake. Jeg tviler på at du kunne klare det før daggry, eller i det hele tatt."

Slur stod og løftet Harrys kappe av kjerra. Det hadde nesten tørket, men den var stiv av gjørme. Slur draperte den over skuldrene sine uansett og satte seg tilbake ved siden av grua. "Jeg tenkte på den andre retningen. Vi er nær enden av immiveringgrensen - det er derfor dette sikkerhetshuset er lokalisert her."

"Men vet du hvor grensen er?" pekte Humlesnurr ut.

"Ikke nøyaktig," innrømmet Slur.

"Det var en ny måne i går; det er sparsomt med lys."

Med frustrert stemme, sa Slur, "Hvis gutten er så viktig for deg, må vi gjøre noe."

"Han er viktig for oss alle, Severus," sa Humlesnurr flatt.

Slur dro fingrene sine gjennom håret sitt sint. "Jeg er klar over det - det er derfor jeg er villig til å gå."

Harry stirret morskt på dem og lurte på om de snakket om ham som dette ofte når han ikke var i nærheten. Han var vant til dette fra Dumlingene, men det bare gjorde at det såret mer. Humlesnurr stod opp og flyttet seg for å krøke seg sammen ved siden av Harry, som hadde blitt tvunget til å la hodet ligge bak på den mugne polstringen på kjerra. "Hvor kritisk er han?"

"Jeg vet ikke," sa Slur mørkt. "Jeg er ikke en heler."

Humlesnurr vendte endelig oppmerksomheten sin mot Harry. "Hvordan føler du deg?" spurte Humlesnurr ham mildt.

Harry trakk på skuldrene. Han kunne ikke holde ut å svikte Humlesnurr igjen å si hvor forferdelig han virkelig følte seg.

Slur svarte for ham. Med skarpe toner, sa han, "Så bra, at han kan ikke holde hodet sitt oppe, og han har styrken til et spedbarn i hendene sine."

Harry kunne ikke få seg selv til å krangle.

"Ta ham opp da," sa Humlesnurr avgjørende. Han plukket opp ølkruset og tømte teen over de varme glørne. Damp blåste ut og rommet mørknet til bekmørkt.

"Hva gjør vi, Albus?" spurte Slur.

Harry følte en hånd gripe armen hans. Med raske, klumsete bevegelser klarte han å hekte den lånte kappen ved nakken sin.

"Ta denne," sa Humlesnurr. Harry kunne ikke se hva det var, men fra lyden og dømme, puttet Slur det sannsynligvis i lomma si.

"Albus?" spurte Slur farlig. Han hadde kranglet for action men ikke dette så det ut som.

"Få Harry på beina og ta staven din ut," instruerte Humlesnurr med en rolighet som nesten virket upassende.

Redd nå, prøvde Harry desperat å se hvilket som helst av ansiktene deres. Bare fargede eksplosjoner svømte i synsfeltet hans mens Slur smatt en arm bak han og drog ham opp. "Prøv å stå," beordret han mens han drog Harrys arm over skulderen sin og holdt ham fast med sin venstre. Harry grep en håndfull av sin egen kappe mot ryggen til Slur og prøvde å stoppe skjelvingen.

"Ta tak i muggen," sa Humlesnurr. "Jeg vil holde portalen åpen til dere er helt gjennom og deretter vil jeg ødelegge den så dere ikke kan bli forfulgt."

Slurs stavhånd grep Harrys fingrer og pakket dem rundt hanken på muggen. Trehåndtaket på staven hans presset smertefullt inn i håndbaken til Harry. Svimmel, lente han seg tungt mot læreren sin. Den nye frykten hadde forlatt ham allerede, brent vekk fra den lange utsattheten for den. Han ventet med nummen tålmodighet på hva som enn skulle skje.

"Jeg vil forene meg med dere når jeg kan," sa Humlesnurr før han tappet tinnet med staven sin mange ganger mens han messet noe hviskende. Det ringte ut høyt. Nervene til Harry klaget på de skarpe lydene som brøt stillheten. Kroken rundt navlen tok tak i samme øyeblikk som arret hans sved, som om han hadde falt inn i en grua og landet på glørne. Harry ropte ut og dengte løs for å fri seg selv. Slur var mye sterkere og, i neste øyeblikk, traff føttene deres fortauet i en allé omringet av røde mursteinsvegger.

* * *

Reviewsvar:

Violin: Det er mange rare nye ord som jeg bare bytter litt bokstaver på her og der når det ikke går an å oversette dem direkte.. Hehe..  
Bra du synes oversettingen min er bra, det gjør at jeg får lyst til å oversette mer.. ¤GliseBredt¤  
Hmm.. hvor mange muligheter har vi til å skrive til hverandre nå..? skal vi se; Fønikstårer, Kj/ærlighet, denne (Resonans), Msn, e-mail og snart en historie som heter Make A Wish.. hehe..  
Det er bra du retter på meg når det er feil (vet jeg har sagt det mange ganger, menmen), for det er ikke alltid jeg ser feilene når jeg leser gjennom.. Det kommer masse og/å-feil, fordi når jeg oversetter leser jeg ikke over det jeg skriver, jeg bare oversetter direkte.. Så når jeg skal legge ut kapitlene leser jeg gjennom og retter ordene der det mangler bokstaver og retter opp setninger som ikke gir mening..  
Det er bra det ikke gjør noe om det tar lang tid mellom kapitlene på denne historien.. Når jeg var ferdig med dette kapitlet var det 11 sider på word (skrifttype arial, str 11. vanlig mellomrom mellom linjene), og det er egentlig ett av de korteste kapitlene (de korteste er i begynnelsen).. noen av kapitlene i fortsettelsen tok meg rundt 2 timer å lese..  
Ja, da var det vel ikke mer å skrive denne gangen.. Vi snakkes neste gang jeg oppdater en av historiene  
OTH

IngWild007: Tusen takk.. ¤SMIL¤

Ja.. Neste kapittel kommer en gang når det er ferdig.. Jeg har ikke kommet så langt på det ennå, og det er veldig langt.. Tror det er litt kortere enn dette, men jeg kommer ikke til og fortsette å oversette før tidligst mandag i neste uke.. Ja..

Auf wiedersehen,  
OdoTheHero  
-Kathrine (Som ikke har noe bedre å gjøre)


End file.
